Time Will Tell
by crazy fan 35
Summary: I was broken . . . I was hurt . . . I didn't know what to do except  Run away from the cause of my pain . . . I loved him! Why couldn't he see that! I ran outside the castle main door and kept running avoiding the glares around me . . .  [itaXsaku]
1. Prologue: When we first Met

**A/N: ****This is my first attempt on a Naruto fanfiction . . . anyway this is an alternate Universe fanfic . . . so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto characters . . .**

**Sakura: ****Age 17**

**Itachi: ****Age 22**

**Sasuke: ****Age 18**

**Mikoto: ****Age 35**

**Tsunade: ****Age 45**

**Naruto:**** Age 18**

**Hinata: ****Age 17**

_First Person View (Sakura's) – Italic Letters_

**Tsunade speaking/ Memories – Bold Letters**

Story Normal Point of View- Normal Letters

"**why didn't you tell me?"**

"I was afraid . . . after all it is HIS . . . ."

"**His? Does he know? Do you want him to know?"**

"I don't know . . ."

"**Hmmmm. . . . how did you get into this mess?"**

"It started that day . . . where we were both out on that trip . . ."

"**Ahh . . ."**

**Prologue: When we first Met**

_The day was cloudy that day; the day we were headed to Prince Sasuke's palace for our engagement party. After all I was in love with the man at the time, his country needed our country's power, so what else to do than engage us together? I was so happy at that moment, nothing could ruin my day, not even the rain that was pouring heavily outside the carriage. _

_Ten guards were marching outside the carriage surrounding the perimeter. I remember very clearly that the captain of that guard squad was walking beside my window with a bright smile on his face. His golden spiky hair was wet; as were his clothes; he was away from home, yet he still had that beautiful smile on his face. He was my best friend. His bright glimmering cerulean eyes were showing a lot of pain at that moment. I knew exactly why, he got married just the other day, and now he had to abandon his wife to go on this stupid mission. Nothing was going right for him; even though he married into a powerful noble family, he was still considered a lower class, underpaid knight; paid to sacrifice his life for a princess. Then he had to attend the funeral of his best friend. The man was like the father he never had, and just to protect me, he got killed. At that moment not even his painful eyes would bring me down. I was a princess ready to marry the man of her dreams. I didn't have a care in the world, until it hit me hard. . . what kind of best friend was I? I was too conceited at that moment to care. He considered me his next best friend, yet what have I done for him . . . only caused a lot of pain in his life._

_That was the longest carriage ride I had gone on. We spent 72 hours on that trip and through that trip it rained like there was no tomorrow. I was facing you after we arrived, Tsunade. You were not my birth mother, but you cared for me the same remember? You adopted me when my parents died. You had your husband then, but a few weeks later he died in the war we had against King Orochimaru. My real father was knight and had died protecting your husband, and my mother was the young maid girl that was always by your side. You said to me once, when I was small and you were trying to comfort me;_

_"It was an honor for me to take care of you" _

The carriage arrived at the large castle, at midday, the rain was still at bay without any signs of dying any time soon. The castle entrance was gorgeous beyond belief. On the sides was a unbelievably large cherry blossom garden with an expensive iron bars blocking the passage. In the middle of the entry way was a enormous fountain, if Sakura didn't know any better she would have said it was a swimming pool; along the edge of the fountain were small flower pots with roses and other flowers. Sakura smiled as the queen and her son, Sasuke stood infront of the entrance awaiting their arrival.

When the royal family realize their arrival Mikoto, the queen, waved enthusiastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.; although his mother was a high status queen she sometimes acted like a mire pleasant woman with no manners what so ever. He tabbed his mother shoulder to catch her attention and made clear his disapproval. Sasuke then turned around and made his way towards the inside of the castle.

Mikoto stared at her son; he had lost his sense of happiness his he saw his older brother's madness reach to the extreme where he murdered the rest of the royal family,half of the servants working the night shift, and his father in one night.

His brother, Itachi, was the first and the one next to the thrown. Itachi had always been better in everything. He was one of the strongest fighters in the kingdom, he was an expert in weapons and was a genius in both strategies for war and clearing his education. He was the perfect child. Sasuke was always behind the shadows feeling forgotten and full of rage towards his brother. . . The reason for sparing the life of the two was unknown. He left after murdering the family and joined on of the most feared gang of thieves all kingdoms. . . the Akatsuki. The only information available on the Akatsuki was that it was made up of the most powerful, power-hungered warriors, and criminals.

Mikoto looked up from her thoughts only to be greeted by the sight of the carriage coming to a stop. The knight all quickly got some cloths and use them as shields from the water for the royal queen and princess. Sakura smiled and mouthed a thank you towards Naruto and headed towards the palace entrance. Tsunade's and Sakura's guard were suppose to go under cover as mere servants to insure 1oo safety on the royal family.

"Welcome Tsunade, my old friend!!" Mikoto exclaimed as she walked and greeted the blond queen with a hug. Tsunade was wearing a beautiful lime green kimono with a plain white obi. Her sun-lighted hair was tied back into two lower pony tails. Tsunade look much younger that she was, but beautiful non the less.

Sakura was wearing her favorite light pink kimono, with cherry blossoms designed into the beautiful garment. Her obi belt was a plain white matching Tsunade's. Sakura's bubble gum hair reached to her lower back; but in this occasion it was nicely combed and pulled up in a single high ponytail. Sakura was a very beautiful young lady and well developed for her age. She her hands were so smooth and she had a light touch of pink in her cheeks to make her pale cream skin more lively. Her deep emerald eyes showed maturity and glimmers of joy.

Sakura's eyes looked at Sasuke's mother. She was a woman of 35 years old, with long dark raven hair. Her hair was loose but kept in place with the pure gold tiara she had on her head. She was wearing a midnight blue kimono with white falling leaves as the designs. Her obi belt was black with embossed with rose patterns. Her onyx eyes were full of excitement mingled with sorrow.

Sakura had met the woman where she was younger but only once. Sakura sightly bowled as a greeting to the queen. Mikotoonly smiled and responded.

"Don't be so modest dear! Come, dear friends the party will start and we must be ready!!"

Mikoto quickly summoned a young maid to lead Tsunade and Sakura to their rooms; were their luggage awaited them.

The evening was just perfect, the large castle was filled with laughter and music. The endless rain had finally stopped and the night couldn't be more perfect. The moon was full and lighted the courtyard with light. Sakura was getting a fresh air from the long hours of festivities. She was quit disappointed at the party though. Sasuke had ignored her presence, even though the had to dance at least a song together; he complete looked though her with his cold dark eyes. She was sitting in a dry stone bench under a cherry blossom tree. Her eyes keep wondering into the sky, and caught the sight of a shooting star. Her lips developed a small warm smiled as she wished on the star.

_'I wish I could truly find Love'_

Sasuke looked over were Sakura was as he watched her stare deeply into the sky. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to know his future wife better; but there was no space or time for love in his life. He wanted to avenge his father and the rest of the family's death. Itachi might have been the one and only person he admired, but now all that honor and respect that he had for the man had transformed into pure disgust.

The woman infront of him, gave him the impression of a weak minded woman. He was disappointed that his mother had chosen this weak woman to be HIS wife!! It was unacceptably. He stood there a few more moment watching her until her emerald finally caught his.

Sakura quickly stood p and headed towards her fiancé with a glimmer of hope.

"Sasuke-kun want to join me for a talk. . . after all we are . . . you know engaged"

_At that moment he looked at me with the coldest glare, and spoke the words that broke my heart into million pieces. _

"I will never love you, I will never respect you, you will only be useful for one thing . . . to give me a heir . . . other than that don't expect any conversations from me, for I will ignore you like the pest you are!"

_I was broken . . . I was hurt . . . I didn't know what to do except run._

_Run. _

_Run away from the cause of my pain . . . I loved him! Why couldn't he see that! I ran outside the castle main door and kept running avoiding the glares around me . . . i ran until my feet couldn't go any further. I wasn't aware of my surroundings at the moment. My weak body had collapse under a willow tree in the forest, I wasn't awake of HIS presence at the moment either. _

_Before I knew his warm breath was in my face. I looked up only to be met by dark onyx orbs staring into my eyes . . . _

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Read and Review!! **


	2. Chapter One: Taken!

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reviewing**** Gothic Saku-chan and ChocolatexDots!!! Please enjoy the next chapter!!!! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto characters . . .**

**Sakura: ****Age 17**

**Itachi: ****Age 22**

**Sasuke: ****Age 18**

**Mikoto: ****Age 35**

**Tsunade: ****Age 45**

**Naruto:**** Age 18**

**Hinata: ****Age 17**

_First Person View (Sakura's) – Italic Letters_

**Tsunade speaking/ Memories – Bold Letters**

Story Normal Point of View- Normal Letters

**Chapter One: Taken!**

_Before I knew his warm breath was in my face. I looked up only to be met by dark onyx orbs staring into my eyes . . . That was the first time I saw him . . . He was kneeling in front of me with an emotionless face; by the look on his tired, handsome face I had awoken him. He was wearing a dark cloak with red cloud designs, which cover all his body. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail. I was speechless; he was handsome beyond belief. I didn't want to forgive myself when the thought of him being more beautiful than Sasuke . . . And then at that few moments of silence he did something that made me feel . . . complete._

The mysterious man in front of he noticed the tear dwelt up in her eye. His hand reached to her face and whipped the tear from her youthful, gorgeous face. Sakura looked up at him and smiled at the stranger; somehow the presence of the man made her feel secure and safe. She tried to identify the man but couldn't recall the name or who he was. Sakura was still lost in her thoughts when she felt the man shift from the position that he was. Her eyes followed every movement.

Itachi had stood up to stretched, he felt the girl's on him, which brought him a faint smile on his face. ' I wonder if you remember me' was the only question and thing going on his mind . . .

**Four years ago . . .**

**The sun was sinking into the west horizon as Itachi was staring into the small pond in the middle of the forest. As the tones of the sky was changing from dark red into a light pinkish color. He felt the wind begin to drop its temperature becoming cold and damp. **

"**Your highness!!! Where will be heading next?" the captain of the Fire country said as he approached the young 18 year old prince. Itachi, as he heard the voice, quickly turned to greet the tall man. **

**Itachi closed his eyes as he felt the wind gently hit his face and he welcomed it. He and his father's army were standing in middle of the forest in the outskirts of the unknown country. He once again turned his attention once again to the man in front of him and pointed to the north. **

**As they kept traveling north they came to a halt. Another army was heading their way protecting a royal carriage. Itachi signaled his men to stop as he approached the other men. **

**"Halt there! What is your purpose here in Konoha?" Itachi lifted his eyebrow as he heard a tall brown haired man. Itachi observed his opponents. The carriage was definitely royalty because of the high status and strength that the men possessed. He smiled lightly, he wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to start a war; so he carefully walked towards the captain and said, with a calm and warm voice.**

**"Konoha, is that the name of this great country?" The captain only nodded in response as he waited for Itachi to answer his question. **

**" Do not mind us, we are not looking for a fight. We got a bit lost on your forest. My captain was being an idiot!" Itachi answered warmly as he responded, he wasn't a man to speak many words unless unnecessary. **

**After a long silence, his attention quickly turned to the carriage as hear a commotion going on the back. Before he knew it a small figure exited the carriage, with a frown on her creamy face. Her bubble gum hair was shoulder length that curved in small waves on her face, but the feature that had quickly caught him by surprise were her beautiful joyous eyes.**

**"Now, now Iruka why are we delaying, we are going to arrive late at the Uchiha's Castle!!!" Itachi's eyes shot open with surprised for a moment, and went back to his normal, emotionless face. The woman noticed him and took a good look at him. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. **

**"Well . . . what did this baka say, sir? Is he starting a fight??" Itachi only smiled and he bowled down slightly. He apologized for the delay and quickly introduce himself.**

**"Ohhh!!! Prince Itachi, what a pleasure to met you sir! We were just heading towards your castle to met up for a Royal ball."**

**"Ahhh. . . so I take it your highness you are familiar with my mother? After all the only people she invited to the ball was her closest friends" Sakura shook her head in respond with a blush on her face. Itachi didn't understand why she was blushing, so he didn't understand how to react. He just stared at her eyes with full attention. He saw her small red lips form another smile as she spoke again.**

**" I didn't realize my face was that interesting to watch, your highness!" She tilted her head and waited for a response. She only saw a light shade of crimson appear on his face.; which cause her extreme laughter. She gave him a light peck on his cheek and began to walk back to the carriage. "until we meet again, Itachi-kun" she whispered light enough only for him to hear. Itachi just stood there, unsure of what had happened. The only thing he had on his mind was the radiant girl, called Sakura. His Cherry Blossom . . .**

_I never knew what he had been thinking for that moment; but whatever it had been it must have been a deep memory because he had been so lost in his mind. He didn't realized that I had lightly tabbed him on his shoulder. I had long stopped crying and my attention was 100 percent on him. He reminded me of someone I had met along time ago but I could not recall who he was . . . not at that moment. _

_He stood there and then he turned around; only to look at me with a smirk. He took me in for a hug. I was surprised at his actions but . . . I was happy inside of me for some reason. It felt so right to be in his arms!!!!!! It didn't last too long because the last thing I remember he whispered a few words; his warm breath gently warming my face from the cold fresh air; then everything went black. . ._

**I believe this is how you ended up in the Akatsuki base? He took you out and kidnapped you? **

_Yes, that was how I came to be in the presence of the famous band of thieves and murderous. Itachi __Uchiha__ was the man that had kidnapped me that day. . . on mine and Sasuke's engagement party . . . on the day he shattered my heart._

**Sakura you must understand . . . he didn't mean to. After all he was desperate to find you when he knew you were gone missing and not to mention how desperate all your friends felt. . . how Sasuke felt.**

Sasuke stood there a few more moments in the large empty courtyard trying to understand what was happening. He felt a sudden urge to find her. He realized that he had hurt her deeply and he ran desperately into the ballroom. The party was over and only Tsunade and Mikoto where at the entrance trying to see if they would see the pink-hair beauty around in the pitch black castle entrance.

"Where is she mother?' Sasuke asked as calmly as possible. Mikoto noticed the discomfort on her son and quickly understood that he was the one to blame for Sakura's disappearance.

Mikoto smiled, "Don't worry Sasuke! She'll come back . . . she a strong girl, right Tsunade-chan?" Tsunade nodded with a fake smile. Her adopted daughter was strong,but even the thought of something bad happening to her made her heart skip, and her stomach twist with fright.

Sasuke wanted to believe those words . . . he really did but something told him that something was wrong. He wanted to forget the feeling of guilt as he made his way to his room. His steps echoed through the empty corridors. The marble floor reflected his emotionless face, and his dark eyes staring in wonder. He turned left and continued walking into another corridor. The current corridor had clear long 15 ft. windows, four foot away from the floor. The floor was also different, instead of the dark color marble floor was a expensive royal blue carpet covering the narrow corridor. Along the stone walls were paintings of his ancestors. Each man on that wall had once been a king of the falling country. AS he reached the last painting, he saw the portrait of the whole family. His father and mother sitting in their well-decorated thrown, his older brother was standing tall and proud with a serious face next to his father, while Sasuke was shyly hiding behind his mother's thrown,only poking out his upper body, with a sly smile on.

Sasuke stood there with tears in his eyes . . . he wasn't going to show his brother he was weak and most certainly he wasn't going to show him that he was afraid of falling in love!

Naruto stood before Queen Tsunade receiving his orders for tomorrow. He was to search for princess Sakura on the forest outside the palace if she didn't came back. When he had received news that the princes had burst out of the castle in tears, alone, he had been worried sick. Sakura and Naruto had been childhood friends before her parents died. Then she became the Princess; although they would have small conversations and she was always there helping him. Their friendship had never been the same, after all she was a rich, important person, unlike him, he was a good for nothing knight, who only purpose was to protect the princess with his life.

Hinata . . . he needed his beautiful wife beside him. Her needed her comfort and her warmth. They had barely gotten married two days ago when he heard that he needed to escort the princess and the queen to the Uchiha Castle for her Sakura's engagement party. His wife, Hinata, was the first born of the duke of the Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga.

Hinata had short midnight blue hair with pearl colored eyes. He still remembered what his wife was wearing on the day he left. She was wearing her favorite purple kimono that had lilac designs on the lower right side of the kimono. He obi belt was white with the matching purple designs. She had her shy smile on as she bid him farewell, behind her charming smile was a frown of pure sorrow.

Naruto didn't want to loose Hinata nor Sakura. He loved them with his all his heart and he would always be there to protect them. When he heard Tsunade dismiss him he bowled slightly and left the room excusing himself, he walked towards the servant chambers where all his squad was staying for the time being.

He entered the room, it was a large room, with four different connected bathrooms. On the floor of the chambers were mats for all the men to sleep in. In the right hand corner was a large built in closet where all their stuff remained. He walked towards one of the bathrooms and took a short shower and quickly changed into his sleeping garments, and laid down on his 'bed'. His thoughts shifted to Sakura all over again. Sakura was the sister he never had when they were smaller. She was always by his side weather it was good or bad. . .

**NARUTO'S MEMORIES**

**"Sakura-chan!!!! Sakura-chan, my mother just gave me my allowance!!! Let's go eat at the market!!" 5 year old Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards his pink haired friend. She just flashed a smile and nodded her head. **

**"Promise its your treat! You know I'm poor!!!" Naruto nodded his way happily and began to run towards the ramen shop in the market. He took a seat and ordered two bowls, while waited for Sakura to arrive. **

**When she did, she was staring of into space. Her eyes were full of tears which got Naruto worried sick. He looked over her and place his hand on her hand."You can talk about if you want . . . i know something is bothering you" he whispered in a comforting tone. Sakura nodded her head, she raised her eyes still staring into space.**

**"My parents died . . . last night. . . and the queen . . . she wants . . . to adopt me. . ."Naruto stared in confusion. He absorbed everything, he tried to talk but he couldn't he started at her with a sympathetic expression. **

**"I decided that I'll go with her . . . but I want you to promise me you ill always be there for me!!!" H****e stood up and turned around while he face the sky, he then tilted his head to show a sheepish smile as he proclaimed his promise. **

**"I fact Sakura, I will become a knight and I will protect you with my life!" **

I promised I would protect you with my life and that is what I intent to do, Sakura. . .

**Mikoto, Sasuke, and me were worried, but you friend Naruto was worried more than any of us were . . . he was determine to find you and protect you. **

**What happen when you woke up? What made you realize that terrible mistake?**

_I don't think it was a mistake Tsunade-sama. I see it as my liberation of a life without love, a prison. He freed my wings. . . . When I woke up the next morning I was dressed in a black shirt with black parts. . . my expression was priceless, and the way I reacted when I realized that HE was the one who had changed me._

Sakura woke up only to realized that she wasn't in her bed and that she wasn't wearing her soft silky nightgown. She was wearing men's clothes. She turned around as she notice the man she had met the previous night, standing beside her with a smirk in his handsome face.

"WHAT THE HECK???? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES????" Itachi was stunt, he had expected her to scream. . . but not at him . . . he expected her to scream for help.

"You are indeed different my cherry blossom . . . I don't recall such colorful vocabulary coming from you, princess"

"Who the hell are you to talk??? I can say whatever i want!!! NOW LET ME OUT!!!!!"

Itachi released a chuckle as he lean towards her, slowly and calmly. She was way past expectations. She had yet to show any weakness, and characteristics a true princess would show.

"Is nice to be at your presence again, Princess Sakura,"

"Huh?" Sakura stared at him, how did he know her??? Could it be possible that the feeling of familiarity was not just a feeling?? She kept staring at his face trying to recall where she had met him before.

She was pulled out of her deep concentration when she saw his coming closer to her face until their warmth breaths intertwined. He then whispered with a smirk across his face. "I didn't realize my face was that interesting to watch, your highness!"

_That was when it finally hit me who he was. . . my heart stopped beating out of fear at that moment when I realized who I was dealing with. My body went numb, and my mind was running a lot of questions. . . I finally had the air and mind power to whisper his name, which brought satisfaction to his face._

"Itachi . . . Price . . . Itachi Uchiha . . ."

(to be continued . . . .)

**A/N: Like I said earlier thank you for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed this story without too much confusion. I apologize for mistakes around the story . . . its was pretty late that I was typing this . . . **

**Also im open for ideas and suggestions! **

**Please drops on knees and beggings to beg please review!!!! XD **


	3. Chapter Two: Afternoon Stroll

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reviewing, ****ChocolatexDots****XxPinkCherryBlossoms4****babysweet100****ShadowYumii****Gothic Saku-chan****krazykoreangurl****, you guys all get cookies ( and a new chapter) yay!!!!**** I apologize for the great delay, as everyone else I also started school and it has been pulling me down in my updates; not only that my computer was acting weird and I had to reboot my computer deleting everything completely (including this chapter) so I had to retype it all over again!!!! Anywayz, please enjoy the next chapter!!!! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto characters . . .**

**Sakura: ****Age 17**

**Itachi: ****Age 22**

**Sasuke: ****Age 18**

**Mikoto: ****Age 35**

**Tsunade: ****Age 45**

**Naruto:**** Age 18**

**Hinata: ****Age 17**

_First Person View (Sakura's) – Italic Letters_

**Tsunade speaking/ Memories – Bold Letters**

Story Normal Point of View- Normal Letters

**Chapter 2: Afternoon Stroll**

_That was when it finally hit me who he was . . . my heart stopped beating out of fear at that moment when I realized who I was dealing with. My body went numb, and my mind was running a lot of questions. . . I finally had the air and mind power to whisper his name, which brought satisfaction to his face._

"Itachi . . . Price . . . Itachi Uchiha . . ."

Itachi only smirk with satisfaction, but in reality he was beaming with delight in his mind. She did remember. He stood up and headed towards the door, opened it and left.

Sakura heard a click and then silence. He must of have locked the door, Sakura thought, with a grunt she climbed of the bed and began to explore the room. It was a simple room but regardless it was no dungeon. The bed was a simple straw mattress bed that was used on prisoners, and on the left side of the room was a small crate being used as a nightstand and a torn up couch against the wall in the center of the room. There were two small openings in the walls that could be classified as windows. There were also two doors in the room. The one Itachi had walked out of and another unidentified one. Sakura walked up to the door an opened it slowly. The room was dark, moist and small. She reached in and found a candle lit on. On the right side of the small room was a wall torch ready to be lit.

She lifted the lit candle with her small hand and lit the torch up, lighting the entire room revealing a washroom/bathroom; with great disappointment she closed the door. Sakura sighted with defeat; there was no way for her to escape. Slowly she traveled back to the sofa and laid back as she waited for someone to notice she was gone and try to rescue her.

'Like if they would want to rescue you . . . after all you are only a mere peasant girl adopted by a rich powerful queen . . . I am no royalty . . . I have no value' Sakura's face became dark and stiffen with fright. She didn't want to stay in this place . . . she was scared . . . but what scared her the most was that she wasn't afraid of not being rescued she was a afraid of something more dark . . . she was afraid to fall in love with the savage of a man. Before she could shudder in fear she hears the door unlock, and Itachi walked in with a tray of food for her.

She looked up at him with great confusion; for her meal was not dry bread and water. It was three slices of ham, a piece of soft warm bread, and a side bowl of rice and soup. To her delight he brought her a bit of wine to accompany her meal.

"Eat up, were going to go somewhere soon, so hurry up!" Sakura only nodded she was confused she didn't now what to think. Itachi didn't leave like she hoped he stayed there staring at her food. Without a second thought Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"Why did you kidnap me?" No response.

"Where are we?" Again there was no response.

"Itachi . . . have you eaten?" That caught his attention slightly; as he responded a low no. Sakura only nodded and went back to eating. This guy was hopeless; he didn't respond and when he did he did respond he only responded closed answer questions…

'Sigh' he's worst than Sasuke.

"_I didn't know it at that time, but as I found out later was that the food he have gave me to eat . . . was his own meal. I was so shocked of course; and the more he was nice to me it made me realize how much I had fallen for the guy, but there was something that completely made me realize how much I really loved him . .."_

"**What is it Sakura? What happened, what did he do????"**

"_Well that's easy . . . he recreated the day we got stuck in the woods"_

Right after Sakura drank the last of her wine, and chewed the last of her meal; Itachi quickly stood up and began to pull her. He exited the room, holding her hand gently but firmly. They went out the front door of the old abandon cabin and headed towards the woods. Sakura's bare feet felt the difference between the dry wood floors, stone cold floor of the front of the cabin, from the moist, fresh, wet grass. She felt that she dragged for hours until finally he stopped.

Sakura Stared in amazement. The view in front of her was breath-taking. Miles away from her stood a huge waterfall connecting with the river. Along side the waterfall was a Cherry Blossom's groove, and as the wind gently blew towards the east it guided a few pedals into the running river; some even danced gently to the eternal melody that the wind played.

Her gaze quickly switched over the mysterious man that had brought her there. Itachi stood up from the rock he was leaning on and then he quickly removed his cloak and walked towards the river and sat there watching the waterfall in silence. Sakura called out to the man but there was no respond.

"_I called out to him a second time. He slightly turned and smiled or smirked at me, with his hand he motioned me to come and sit by him. Now that I that I think about it Tsunade-sama; Itachi was never a man of many words. He always showed his emotions trough words. . ."_

"**Sakura . . ."**

Sakura obeyed his command afraid to deny the criminal; but somehow she knew he wouldn't harm her; and he had proven that more than once to her. Also, although she knew that he was a criminal; she didn't' feel anything; as if he hadn't of killed them.

"This is my favorite thinking place . . ." He whispered as a sat down next to his then he went back to staring at the large body mass of water; deep in tough. 'I wonder what he's thinking off . . .' Sakura sighted . . .

**FLASHBACK**

"**Itachi-san . . . it is quite a coincidence that we are engaged, don't you agree?" Sakura asked as she walked into the forest, ahead of the older Uchiha. He only nodded his head showing a bit of boredom on the conversation. **

"**I never been into the forest during my afternoon stroll, I'm usually walking trough the over crowded town dressed as a peasant!" Sakura kept on talking and Itachi nodding his head once in a while. **

**Suddenly he stopped, and looked around his surroundings. He didn't recognize this path in the forest . . . **

'**Great not again . . . I'm always lost in thought I didn't notice we left the actual path!!!!!!!!' With great dismay he kept fallowing the bubble-gum hair colored woman. **

"**Look Itachi-san, it's a pond!!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards it and sat by the bank with a smile, waving Itachi to come over. He quietly walked towards keeping an eye on her back that he didn't notice the medium size rock. Tripping over it he launched forward pushing the quite princess in the water. **

**Laughter ran trough the pond as Sakura emerged. By the edge Itachi was laughing softly, cover in dirt. Sakura glared at him and grabbed his shoe pulling him into the small pond as well. Now both were laughing and splashing water at each other; never noticing the sun was slowly setting in the horizon.**

**(End of FLASHBACK) **

_He stayed in deep though for well over an hour, until I had a brilliant idea. . . I pushed him into the water. When he emerged he gave me a glare; smiled and pulled in with him. I remember clearly that we played for hours as well. When the sun was completely down he got off the pond and pulled me out with him._

The sun had settled hours ago and the temperature had dropped drastically. When he pulled Sakura out of the pond Itachi walked back to the rock where he had his cloak. He removed his wet shirt and began to dry it. He heard a soft cough, reveling Sakura behind him shivering with cold.

_He walked up to me with his cloak in hand. He took of my wet clothes, leaving me in my under garments, then he wrapped me with his cloak. My eyes widen in shock when he picked me up bridal style and slammed his lips into mine. . . I felt my heart would melt. I didn't know why but I enjoyed it and I wished he would have never parted from my lips but he did. _

"I think we should go back to the cabin and get changed, Ita-kun . . ." Sakura exclaimed as she blushed madly. Itachi only nodded as he began to walk back to the cabin with the shivering princess in his arms.

"That is my favorite place to think . . . I discovered it back a few years ago." He said softly.

_I nodded with a smile and then cuddled into his arms . . . I never felt so comfortable. Sadly the moment had to end. When we arrived at the cabin I began to panic as my eyes gazed upon two shadowy figures standing in the middle of the room. They had a deadly aura around them._

Itachi looked ahead at the figures with a deadly glare, "It's been a while Itachi-san"

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: Thank you once again for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the story! (Now for the necessary review pleading!)**

"**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!"**


	4. Chapter Three: Realizations

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reviewing, ****ChocolatexDots****XxPinkCherryBlossoms4****babysweet100****ShadowYumii****Gothic Saku-chan****krazykoreangurl****, you guys all get cookies ( and a new chapter) yay!!!!**** Please enjoy the next chapter!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT owned any of the Naruto Characters; just the plot. **

**Sakura: ****Age 17**

**Itachi: ****Age 22**

**Sasuke: ****Age 18**

**Mikoto: ****Age 35**

**Tsunade: ****Age 45**

**Naruto:**** Age 18**

**Hinata: ****Age 17**

_First Person View (Sakura's) – Italic Letters_

**Tsunade speaking/ Memories – Bold Letters**

Story Normal Point of View- Normal Letters

**Chapter Three: Realizations**

_I nodded with a smile and then cuddled into his arms . . . I never felt so comfortable. Sadly the moment had to end. When we arrived at the cabin I began to panic as my eyes gazed upon two shadowy figures standing in the middle of the room. They had a deadly aura around them._

Itachi looked ahead at the figures with a deadly glare, "It's been a while Itachi-san"

_He froze for a minute before he put me down and smirked. The two figures ahead of us where two figures with the Akatsuki cloaks on, with a grin in their faces, one resembled a shark while the other member looked kind of like a girl with his blond hair tied back into a high pony tail. _

"Damn it Itachi, you know how to hide yourself, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as he leaned in the wall with a big grin in his face. It took him a while to process that Sakura was standing behind Itachi, he turned to her and asked her something but she completely ignored him. Deidara stood up with a sigh and walked towards Itachi and Sakura. He placed his hand under her chin and analyzes the princess. She only stared at him with a glare, afraid to do anything else. "This is her? The girl you decided to leave Akatsuki for?" He exclaimed and he shocks his head. "She's pretty I'll admit but I say you can do better than her, yeah!"

Kisame eyes widen when he noticed Itachi's hand forming into a fist, trying to control his anger. The blue man quickly ran towards Deidara and punched him in the face, knocking the man out. 'Sorry Deidara but if were going to accomplish what were here for, we need to remain in his good side'

Itachi motioned Sakura to go into the room she had previously been in. Without wanting to upset him more she quickly did as she was told. She walked as fast as she could to the room avoiding Kisame's glares. Sakura entered the room and locked the door with an uneasy feeling. The source of the feeling did not come from the two mysterious men, it was something more, something much satisfying and relaxing.

She leaned back on the bed and stared into the ceiling, her mind wondering off to Itachi. His sent lingered in her nostrils as she pressed her face into the pillow. . .

This is his bed . . . by the looks of it he had been sleeping here for a while! Sakura took in the smell once again; his smell drove her crazy . . .

_At that point in time Tsunade-sama I realized . . . I was in love with a criminal. I was in love with the devil himself; with the mysterious man that had kidnapped me. I wanted to cry my heart out, why was my heart so weak? After all every time I fell in love they would break my heart. _

Sakura's eyes where about to release a few tears when she heard the door slam open. Her eyes moved towards the door only to be greeted with the sigh of the last person she wanted to see right now. She let go of the pillow and quickly stood up only starring at Itachi without moving her eyes from his. Her eyes began to feel overflowed with tears. She knew that she couldn't hold them back for much longer.

Itachi was really irritated and pissed off. Kisame and Deidara knew where he lived and sooner or later the other members would begin to show up including the leader. 'Shit' was all he could think. How could he have been so stupid?!! He quickly pulled away from his thoughts as he saw Sakura staring at him. His cherry blossom had this terrible look on her face and it made his stomach twist and turn. Why was it that he cared so much for her? Why was he risking his life to be with a woman that would never love him? Did he love her?

"Sakura" Itachi exclaimed with a sharp cold tone. His voice gave her the impression of hatred and rejection. Sakura finally broke down sobbing releasing her wet endless tears. She went on until her body collapsed on the floor crying.

'He doesn't love me, he doesn't care for me'

Itachi dropped to his knees next to get and held her tight. "Calm down Sakura . . . I didn't mean it . . . I'm not mad at you ok?" Sakura only nodded her head and allowed Itachi to comfort her . . . maybe just maybe she had a chance.

_I didn't know what to think Tsunade . . . did he love me or not? So I waited to see what he would do next, sitting there without moving from my position. He did no attempt to let go of me so I decided to look up at him. _

Emerald eyes clashed with Onyx; they kept staring at each others eyes reading each others thoughts, and without thinking or being aware their faces grew closer and closer to each other until they traded each other's warm breath. Sakura and Itachi, driven by the passion in their hearts quickly launched into each other's lips and lack them. The kiss was quick and small but it was full of passion.

_We parted and that is when I realized . . . he loves me . . . he really does love me._

"**. . ."**

Sakura slowly parted and stood up the floor and walked towards the dirty sofa. She was too much in shock that she didn't really know what to think. Silence feel between them for a moment, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was quite warm and comforting.

Itachi still sitting in the floor where she had been minutes ago tried to recap what had happened; his mind was running with unknown emotions. It took him a while to process he was in love with her. He loved that woman so much that he would risk his sake to be with her . . . to hold her and make her the happiest woman on the earth.

"Sakura . . ." he called out to her. She turned around and looked at him with a sparkle of joy in her eyes. He stood up and walked towards her with his eyes never leaving hers. "I . . . I . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Sakura only giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently kissed his collar bone before she brought her face to his ear and whispered, "I love you too . . ."

**Sakura . . . don't you care about Sasuke? Don't you care about Naruto and me? We looked for you day and night thinking the worst; trying to bring you home to make your dream of marrying the man of you dreams . . .**

Naruto ran thought the hallways that at dawn trying to arrive at the designated area. His blond hair was messier than usual, which can be pretty possible if you don't comb your hair.

"Shoot I'm late!!!!" He said as he hurried down the stairs with caution. In the hurry that he was he wasn't about to have an accident that would prevent him from searching for his friend. By the time he arrived at the entrance of the castle; everyone had already gotten their assignments.

Tsunade was standing in the front of the door for Naruto to arrive. She was well aware that Naruto was Sakura's best friend and she was quite sure that Naruto would want to rescue her more than anyone in the world. Tsunade of course expected Sasuke to go looking for Sakura; after all as her fiancé he was fully responsible for Sakura's well-being. Yet he was so arrogant and cold-hearted he wasn't there when the search party met, so Mikoto had to summon him and make him go look for her. 'What a troublesome child. I prefer Sakura to marry Naruto . . .'

Sadly to her dismay both Naruto and Sakura where in love with some else and where married or about to get married.

As soon as she saw Naruto running down the halls she began to make her way towards the door.

**We search for hours after that, but we couldn't find you . . . it was as if you had banished without a trace . . . but the fact that Sasuke denied to look for you wasn't the thing that got me upset the most it was the fact that he left early . . . with a pathetic excuse. . .**

"I would be returning to the palace mother" Sasuke exclaimed with a cold annoyed voice, but before Mikoto had a chance to respond he spoke again. "Unless you forgot, we will be having the Royal Family of the southern mountains visit us and is quite impolite to desert them. If you would stop your annoying attitude and start acting like a queen you might have realized they where coming . . ."

"SASUKE!!!" Mikoto squealed as she tried to hold her breath from crying. Sasuke had hurt her mother without believed.

**So he left and when we return to the palace that evening Sasuke was already flirting with the young princess . . . he replaced you without a second thought . . . but somehow deep inside I knew he was worried and loved you. . .**

_Tsunade-Sama . . . Sasuke never loved me and he never will . . . unlike Itachi . . . so without further a due I shall keep explaining what happened . . ._

"**Hai"**

Kisame and Deidara where waiting for Itachi to come back to the living room to question them. Of course they knew that Itachi wouldn't trust them of the bat after all the leader was after his head. Itachi had never revealed his feelings and reasons why he left the Akatsuki until the leader realized that Itachi had been in loved with a princess. That was two years ago . . . Itachi had abandoned the Akatsuki two years ago only to be with the princess.

**2 years ago (Akatsuki meeting)**

"**The meeting is in order . . . are all the members here and accounted for?" The leader exclaimed as he leaned his elbows on the large table and crossed his fingers. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for a respond.**

**Everyone quickly turned around and looked up at Kisame stand up from the chair. He uncomfortably made his way towards the leader. Every step he got closer to the man, Kisame felt the eyes of every member staring at him. When he reached the leader, Kisame handed a piece of paper and went back to his seat trying to avoid being to close to the leader when he exploded.**

'**3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .' Just in time the leader stood up banging his hand on the table glaring at Kisame and Deidara with extreme hate. **

"**When and where did he leave!!!!!!!? ANSWER ME!!!!" Kisame and Deidara quickly stood up and responded to the leader.**

"**He left two days ago Leader-sama, he didn't tell us where or why, he just left that note in our possession, yeah" Deidara was scared out of his wits. Itachi was one of his friends but betraying Akatsuki was something big he wasn't sure he wasn't sure where his loyalties lied. Did it lie with this powerful criminal organization or with his friend?**

"**What does the note say Pein-sama?" the blue-haired female member suddenly asked. A Pein turned his attention to his partner, he glared at her and sat down, taking the piece of paper in his hand and read.**

_**Dear Pein-sama, **_

_**By the time you read this note you I would be long gone. I resign my position in the Akatsuki. **_

_**Itachi**_

**Konan, along with the other members just sat there looking at the table. Itachi was betraying the Akatsuki? That would mean . . .**

"**Kisame, Deidara, did you notice any weird behavior in him?" Both stayed quite for a moment, he was debating weather to speak or not, in the end they where about to respond when another member came forth, and spoke first.**

"**Itachi-san was in love with the princess of Konoha. It seemed he was last seen heading towards fire country."**

"**I see" Pein stood up and smirked; he then signaled Konan to come with him. Before he left the conference room he looked back at all the other members where. **

"**Gentlemen, it seems we have some hunting to do" At once all the members nodded their head and began to leave the room.**

**Kisame and Deidara made way towards their room when they were both stopped in their tracks. Sasori of the Sand Country stood leaning the wall ahead of them. His arms where crossed as he waited for them.**

"**Deidara . . . Kisame . . . whatever you do, don't go trying to protect and help Itachi. He got himself into this and he must pay the prince. Losing a member such as him will be a loss, but it would be more dangerous if **_**they**_** learn the truth. Itachi must die." **

**Kisame and Deidara knew this but where they ready to kill one of their best friends?**

Itachi walked into the room taking them back to reality and away from that memory.

"Why are you here Kisame, Deidara?" he asked casually. Kisame forced his head back and began to laugh. "Come on Itachi, you know very well why we are here"

_Itachi had told me to stay behind in the room, and stay away from the living room. I don't know why, but I slightly opened the door and carefully listen to what they were saying. _

Itachi glared at them as he took out his katana from his cloak. This time Deidara was the one laughing, "Don't make it harder Itachi-san, yeah" Kisame brought forward his sword and gave Itachi a half of smile.

"You know the punishment for betraying the Akatsuki. I'm pretty sure you know what happened to Orochimaru. After all you where the one who killed him, Itachi"

_I gasped silently as I hear those words, I didn't know why it surprised me at the time, after all Itachi had killed many, hadn't he? My heart began to beat faster and made me shriek in horror when I overheard what Itachi was trying to prevent me from hearing. _

"Itachi Uchiha, by the leader's order, we are here to permanently terminate you"

_to be continued . . ._

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I have a huge major case of writer's block, not to mention I was over whelmed from all the final exams, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wasn't really satisfied with it, but I hope you enjoy it!!! So if you have ideas that might help me out, please don't hesitate to help me out!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm sure it will motivate me more to type faster.**


	5. Chapter Four: Reunions

**A/N: Gomenasai, I updated this late, I still have a major case of writers block, but I didn't want you to be waiting too long! As for you reviewers, (Regin, Kiara Dragon, Gothic Saku-chan, aznkitty180, obliviousninja, katarawater, Kinomi-chan, and Pink Blossom Princess), domo arigato to all of you, so as a reward I updated before spring break starts for me, and I'll try to type up at least two more chapters during spring break!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT owned any of the Naruto Characters; just the plot. **

**Sakura: ****Age 17**

**Itachi: ****Age 22**

**Sasuke: ****Age 18**

**Mikoto: ****Age 35**

**Tsunade: ****Age 45**

**Naruto:**** Age 18**

**Hinata: ****Age 17**

_First Person View (Sakura's) – Italic Letters_

**Tsunade speaking/ Memories – Bold Letters**

Story Normal Point of View- Normal Letters

**Chapter Four: Reunions and New Friendships**

I gasped silently as I hear those words, I didn't know why it surprised me at the time, after all Itachi had killed many, hadn't he? My heart began to beat faster and made me shriek in horror when I overheard what Itachi was trying to prevent me from hearing.

"Itachi Uchiha, by the leader's order, we are here to permanently terminate you"

Itachi gripped his Katana tighter, as he waited for Kisame or Deidara to make the first move. He knew Sakura was on the door, after all she freaked out as she found out their purpose. Itachi wasn't sure what to do. If he let his guard down and ran towards her trying to calm her down, Deidara and Kisame would have an opening and he would end up getting killed. If he were to die, what would happen to Sakura afterwards? The thought of it all made him sick, but he tried to keep cool.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, we wont hurt her . . . well not that much," Kisame exclaimed, as he slowly approached Itachi. Deidara was right after him pulling out his explosive bombs, and dynamite. Deidara has the biggest grin in his face; everything was according to plan. . .

_I tried so hard not to cry, all I did was cry, and I was tired of it. I hoped for the best as I sat in the doorway, trying to contain myself from running towards Itachi. If I had done such a thing I would and could have endangered both our lives and I would be nausea for him. At that time I wasn't sure why he had left the organization. I thought he left because he didn't want to be there anymore. Maybe he wanted his freedom or maybe he wanted to go back home. Of all the possibilities that were running thought me head, it never came across my mind that he had left the organization for me . . . just to be with me. _

_I looked over once again towards Itachi and the two other members of Akatsuki. They just both stood there staring at Itachi with a terrible deadly aura. I wanted to scream at Itachi to run for it, but my lips didn't bring themselves to say it. I felt so helpless, there was nothing I could, and after all I was a mere princess that only knew how to fight verbally. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. . ._

Itachi was standing still trying to prevent the bombs or the sword too near his body. Before he knew it Deidara aimed for Itachi. He was very surprised that Deidara had attacked him with a bomb with a timer or 60 seconds. Itachi quickly bounced it outside the cabin hitting a large bush outside the house. 

5 . . .

4 . . . 

3 . . .

2 . . . 

1 . . .

**BOOM!**

As the bomb exploded they heard I couple of curses and something hit the ground. Itachi at that point in time realized that Zetsu was outside and there was a 90 chance that the bomb had completely knocked him out.

"Deidara, Kisame, explain to me the real reason you are here?" he whispered without letting his guard down, both men began to laugh and dance around cheerful.

'What the hell?" Sakura asked. She was practically scared half to death and now the two dumb idiots were dancing around like a bunch of retards. She ran towards them, powered by her anger, not realizing what she was doing.

**A couple of painful minutes later . . . .**

Both Kisame and Deidara were rubbing their heads with some ice as Itachi tried to calm Sakura down. She really was determined to kill those two. 

_I was so pissed off! I mean come on the two idiots made me believed that they were actually going to kill Itachi! If they were here to help Itachi out and try to protect him, they should have said it a bit earlier. I mean come on! Well I forgave them as I found it later that evening, the reason they had to act out the way they did was because of the spy of the organization was outside watching their every move. They had no choice but to act hostile and aggressive. _

_Both men were quite amusing to be around with. Kisame always had this serious yet hilarious personality. Deidara was funny beyond reason that I cannot explain. Both men had a joke to tell after every topic of conversation they started. Some were about Itachi too, and I admit they were pretty hilarious _

_When I was around the three men, it didn't feel like I was surrounded by criminals. It felt like I was in a normal friend reunion. Itachi may not have said much but he would smirk at Kisame's jokes once in a while or he would hit Deidara on the head when he made a perverted comment towards me. We ate a peaceful dinner full of laughter. I felt extremely happy at the moment, maybe even happier than when I was around Naruto before my mother died. _

_To me they were normal guys . . ._

**Sakura! Are you talking about criminals, men who kill innocent lives just to feel the pleasure in life? Your real friends lie within the castle, with me and Naruto!**

_Tsunade-sama, please I know, do not lecture me in things I know, but that was something that I had to say. They are normal; they are human beings just like me. However, that did commit a couple of mistakes in their life and now they are paying for it. Maybe Itachi did miss me back then, and maybe he really wanted to be with me. So there was a large possibility he left the Akatsuki just for me . . ._

Itachi just sat there staring at the three in front of him. Sakura was laughing as Kisame and Deidara began to fight for the last of the fried fish. Kisame and Deidara were of his friends when he joined the Akatsuki, at first they didn't like each other but as they got to know each other better they began to develop an invisible bond together. They became friends. As for Sakura, they knew that he was fond of the princess, but they never asked him what was she like or what was her name. 

Later on that night, Itachi told Sakura to lock up the room door and go to sleep on the bed while he guarded her door. There was no way he would allow those womanizers in her room and before they fell asleep he warned them.

"Stay away from her, you are not allowed to talk to her, to touch her, to see her or even to breathe the same air as her." Kisame only laughed and nodded his head in amazement and went on drinking his sake. He would never leave the base without his one month supply of sake. Deidara on the other hand only glared at Itachi.

"I wouldn't go near her even if you paid me, why go after a mild pretty looking girl when I can go get a fully developed woman, yeah? Talk about being a pedifile Itachi-san, yeah"

Itachi sighted and grabbed Deidara by his hair; "Come with me" Deidara didn't hesitate to the follow the raven haired man. It was probably better not to ask anymore questions, his friend was extremely scary when he was irritated and he had done enough to make a normal man explode. 

_I was awakened by some small argument outside my door. I couldn't really make out who it was but I was pretty sure it was Itachi and someone else. So I quietly made my way to the door and silently unlocked the door. I waited a couple of seconds before I actually opened the door, and when I looked around no one was there. So I casually made my way towards the small entrance of the cabin. _

Sakura jumped with a startle as she hear a small grown and then someone mumbling tot themselves. She got a close look towards the small torn up khaki loveseat in the middle of the room. There she found the shark man almost passed out whispering, 'finally, its not me', over and over again. She sighted with relieve as she walked towards the cabin window.

_I wanted to crack myself up laughing at the sigh in front of me. It was one of those moments that you never expected to happen. _

Itachi finally reached a large patch of dirt, outside the small cabin. It was already to dark to see but he had already memorized the whole layout of the cabin and 100 ft in diameter of the area around the cabin. He had taken Deidara there for a reason. He walk towards the wooden wall of the cabin where a small shovel was nicely place against it. 

"Why are we here Itachi-san, yeah? Its cold out here and Kisame is going to finish all the sake, yeah!" 

Itachi looked back at him and smirked, he handed Deidara the small shovel with only a few words, "Start digging". 

_Deidara was digging a whole as fast as he could as Itachi placed a katana on the back of his neck. I heard his screaming at Itachi what was he doing it for but he gave him no respond. I kept staring until he finished a pretty deep whole and got out screaming at Itachi for the reason. _

"HEY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YEAH? WHAT WAS I DIGGING FOR YOU CRAZY SON OF A . . ." before he finished his sentence, Itachi had pushed him into the hole and smirk on his face. 

"You were simply digging your own grave and if you ever get out please apologize to my cherry blossom for your existence." 

_You know you want to laugh Tsunade-sama; I see that grin on your face! Anyways afterwards I went to bed and that tiny event made me remember how I was bullied by the other princesses. Especially a specific one . . ._

**I'm glad you brought that up. You remember I told you of a certain princess that was flirting with Sasuke? Well that certain one was the one and only, Princess Ino Yamanaka. **

_To be continued . . ._

**A/N: Sorry if it was kind of crappy, like I said I have a huge case of writer's block, however, I know how I'm going to type up the next couple of episode now that I ended it with that, so the chapters would be coming out faster. So please read and review! PLEEEASE! (I will beg all day if I have too) :P**


	6. Chapter Five: Replacements

Disclaimer: I DO NOT owned any of the Naruto Characters; just the plot

**A/N: Sorry my computer time is extremely limited at home and my laptop has been failing a lot so now I have to type up my chapters during school hours :(!! ****ANYWAYS ARIGATO FOR REVIEWING**, **kawwaii yahiru****, ****Pink Blossom Princess****, ****obliviousninja****, ****aznkitty180**** and ****Elizabeth Vida****!! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT owned any of the Naruto Characters; just the plot. **

**Sakura: ****Age 17**

**Itachi: ****Age 22**

**Sasuke: ****Age 18**

**Mikoto: ****Age 35**

**Tsunade: ****Age 45**

**Naruto:**** Age 18**

**Hinata: ****Age 17**

_First Person View (Sakura's) – Italic Letters_

**Tsunade speaking/ Memories – Bold Letters**

Story Normal Point of View- Normal Letters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Replacements**

_You know you want to laugh Tsunade-sama; I see that grin on your face!! Anyways afterwards I went to bed and that tiny event made me remember how I was bullied by the other princesses. Especially a specific one . . ._

**I'm glad you brought that up. You remember I told you of a certain princess that was flirting with Sasuke? Well that certain one was the one and only, Princess Ino Yamanaka.**

"_. . ."_

**It started the minute we got back and found him all over the princess. She was giggling little flirts in his ear and he sat there enjoying them**

Sasuke sat there with a grin on his face and Ino slowly caressed his face. Princess Ino was by far a better company then Sakura, much more willing to take everything in one night. Ino had gone all over him and quickly accepted his offer to be his concubine. However Ino didn't have that beautiful bubble gum hair, and beautiful emerald eyes that gleamed with love . . . wait what was he thinking?? He surely wasn't in love with no pink haired wanna-be-princess. Unlike Sakura, Ino was born a princess and was quite attractive. Not that he was saying Sakura wasn't pretty attractive. If he would have had the chance to play his cards right, he would of ended up with both women.

Little did people know that he was worried about Sakura and he knew she had been either kidnapped or killed somewhere out in the forest. So why bother looking for her? He could simply replace her and move on with his life. Sasuke had heard rumors around the town that someone had spotted an unconscious pink haired woman being carried of into the woods. He then made the decision on his mind to completely forget his fiancé and find another one to carry on his will.

"Sasuke! May I ask what you are doing?" Mikoto entered the room with a fake smile trying to hide her anger and displeasure. It was the first time, since everyone accused his brother of murder and exiled his brother out of the country, that he seen his mother that angry. His mother was the only one that believed in his brother innocence when it occurred, but as the years went by she slowly convinced herself that his brother had been guilty of it all. He was guilty of slaying all those people in the palace without any mercy, slaying their father with no hesitation or regret. He was guilty of everything that has gone bad in Sasuke's life. Sasuke was glad his brother was out of his life, Itachi was a prodigy, loved by everyone. Making them completely forget him, abandoned him.

**Mikoto was so mad, and who could blame her. Her son had given up on the search and quickly replaces you for that sluty princess!! I was pretty pissed off too.**

"_Tsunade-sama . . ."_

Sasuke only shrugged and responded entertaining the guest. Mikoto just stood there biting her lower lip in frustration. She tried to cover her anger so she wouldn't insult the royal family. She slightly smiled and approached Ino's parents, who were sitting across the two youth smiling with delight.

Everyone was in the palace small foyer. The foyer had bloody red carpet covering the stone floor and the walls were uniquely decorated. Up to six feet of the wall was decorated with cherry color wood and the rest of the 10 feet had this fluffy red wallpaper. Across the large doorway there was a large fireplace decorated in bloody red bricks. Around the fireplace, complementing the setting was a beautiful expensive bloody red sofa with its skeletal outline made out of cherry wood; to the left of the sofa was a matching loveseat.

Ino's parents were sitting there conversing with themselves, waiting formally for a greeting from the queen and her guests.

"It seems that our daughter has taken quite a crush on your handsome son, my dear friend!" exclaimed Ino's mother as she saw Mikoto and Tsunade walk in. Mikoto only nodded her head and sat next to the Yamanakas. Tsunade followed after, sitting herself in the sofa in front of them.

"Well hello there Tsunade-sama, I see Sakura isn't present today, I do hope she does come down for afternoon tea." Ino's mother stated as she smiled politely at Tsunade. Although, her smiled look more like a smirk. A cruel, insulting smirk.

"Sakura won't be coming down . . ." Tsunade responded quietly, avoiding eye contact with both Yamanakas. Surely they heard something about Sakura disappearance. Everyone in the noble society knew she had gone missing the night before. Were they so wicked and desperate that they would pretend like they haven't heard and come calling on the Uchiha's door to shove her and Sakura out the door and have Ino marry Sasuke instead? Or were they simply, two ignorant parents that haven't heard anything about Sakura's disappearance at all?

"Oh . . . is she ill?" Ino's mother asked and stared idle at the two women in front waiting for the answer she wanted to hear. Tsunade and Mikoto shifted in their chairs desperately uncomfortable.

"No . . . Sakura disappeared last night." Tsunade answered and stood up. She excused herself and left. Ino's mother turned to Mikoto and smiled.

"Well what a shame! Mikoto, may I a private word with you dear?" Mikoto blindly agreed and motioned the blond woman to her study.

"**To my despair Mikoto agreed to meet with that woman and although I do not know what conversation took in there but when Mikoto emerged she came looking for me . . ."**

"Tsunade . . . I. . . Decided that if Sakura doesn't show up in three weeks, I'm afraid I have to cancel the engagement between both Sakura and Sasuke. . . and . . . and . . . he . . . will wed Ino instead."

"**Mikoto knew very well that if she ended the engagement she was also ending the peace treaty of our countries and our friendship . . ."**

"WHAT?? You really are going to cancel the engagement??"

"**I was barely able to contain myself, I was about to burst into tears at the thought of her ending our friendship.** **Even with our friendship on the line, she was still considering It., it devastated me. It crushed me . . ."**

"I'm sorry Tsunade I . . ."

"**Mikoto never got to finish her sentence for I had already bolted to my feet and left to the room."**

"_I'm so sorry, Tsunade-sama. . I didn't mean to end…"_

"**Stop . . . It wasn't your fault Sakura . . . Later that day I agreed to the terms that would bind us into **_**this**_** mess. . ."**

"_Yes . . . to think that between those three weeks so much would happen . . ."_

"**Sakura think it's time to cut short your story and tell me about how you ended up being with child?" **

"_Well, Tsunade-sama it started that same day you agreed to their terms. . ." _

_**To be continued . . .**_

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry If the story is a bit rushed! So please read and review!! Itachi and Sakura will be back on the next chapter!**


End file.
